


Can't Fight This Feeling

by RickGrimesLover1010



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/pseuds/RickGrimesLover1010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick persuades the 'grease monkey' to shower :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> ~The young muscular man takes his long jeans off, and his boxers off tossing them aside, along with his cut. Grabs a pair of scissors and trims his hair up as he hears a knock on the door, knowing it was just he and Rick in the house.. :)

It was a torrid summer upon the community of Alexandria. They were all falling into place and into their routines. Daryl had been living with Rick and the kids just because he didn't see a reason for him to be living in a house all alone, when his family was right there. The morning after Rick had finally showered and shaved his long gray spotted beard off and emerged from the bathroom, Daryl was standing there speechless.

"What?" Rick smirked awkwardly.

"I ain't seen you with no beard since the day you told me you left Merle on the roof there in Atlanta." Daryl chuckled.

"Well, whatcha' think? Your opinion is very much appreciated it"

"I like it. You ain't lookin' like a psycho murder now. It's nice. Maybe you won't be scarin' them people now that you're lookin' almost human."

"Almost human?" Rick smiled amusingly.

"I mean.. You just need maybe a slight haircut.." Daryl groaned as he looked at the water dripping off of Rick's curls and down the bare chested man infront of him.

"And you?"

"Whata' bout me?" Daryl looked at him questionably whilst holding onto Judith who was sleeping in his arms.

"You gon' shower and cut that hair? You're like a big ole' grease monkey." Rick laughed looking directly at the younger man, caring for his daughter.

"Come'n man. I ain't got no one to impress here. They like me, they don't. Ain't my fuckin' problem. I have my family, and I have 'em no matter what.. If that ain't good enough for them bastards then they got their  
priorites fucked up."

Rick nodded as he knew he pressed the 'Dixon' button that he always seems to do.

"What the fuck you noddin' that big 'ole head about?" 

"Nothin'." Rick faintly smiled then went to the bedroom to grab his shirt, reluctantly Dary followed.

"You tell me who I'm gon' be impressin' then I'll consider it." Daryl looked at him as he laid Judith in the play pen that was in Rick's room.

"I just thought.. that it would be nice or you to get cleaned up and feel clean. We ain't had a shower since like, the CDC.. well hell, for you, I don't know.. and I can smell your revolting oder from downstairs.. I just..  
nevermind." Rick sighed and then grabbed the baby monitor and headed downstairs.

"Rick, I don't see the reason in doin' it man. I mean how long is this gon' last here. Why wash my clothes and my ass? Im'a just gone go out and get dirty and sweaty and gross. My hair will grow back when I cut it.. So, really.. what is the reason?"

'Daryl, really. I just thought that maybe you'd feel better after getting cleaned up and get the hair out of your eyes so you can see for a change. Carl is bout to get a hair cut too. Can't stand that shit." Rick expressed in a whisper as his lip curled into a half smile as he looked at the younger man leaning against the archway.

"Fine.." Daryl uttered a breathless response and grabbed his bow and headed up the stairs.

"You washin' them clothes? You can wear a pair of mine.."

"Ain't a damn shower enough, Grimes?" 

Rick lightly laughed as he heard the retreating foot-steps up the stairs and the door close. He then started rummaging around the house cleaning up all of Judith's toys that they've accumulated on the run's. Daryl stood there not understanding what kind of control Rick had over him, but he oddly loved it. He eventually unbuttoned his jeans taking them and his boxers off as he tossed them to the side. He then removed his cut and his shirt underneath and grabbed the pair of scissors that was left out from Rick's previous use. He then began to trim his hair and let it fall down in the sink and looked at himself intently in the mirror until he heard a knock, which made him jump as he knew it was Rick.

"Yeah?"

"Everything alright? Water ain't runnin." 

"Fuck, Man. I was trimming my hair per your request." 

"Really?" Rick questioned amusingly surprised.

"Wanna see? Since I know you ain't bout to believe me.." Daryl chuckled softly.

"You.. err... dressed?"

"No, I ain't dressed, Grimes. Is that an issue?"

"Shower.. Then I'll see your hair, grease monkey"

"Stop calling me that, Grimes. I'm fuckin' showerin' man."

Rick stood there softly laughing and listened for the water to turn on and hear him in the shower and gently opened the door.

"So, you gon' show me?"

"Fuck. Damnit.." 

"You alright in there?"

Daryl peeked out around the curtain to see Rick leaning against the sink with a miscevious grin, then rolled his eyes cussing under his breath.

"Did you drop the soap, Daryl?" Rick tried to not bust out laughing and Daryl took his head out of the curtain again as the water dripped down his neck.

"Grimes.." Daryl warned with his 'Dixon' look, holding back a smile.

"What? I didn't do anything. I'm just standing here!" Rick pleaded his innocense.

"What the fuck you doin' in here!?" Daryl raised his voice back at Rick.

"Oh my. You're embarassed!? You dropped the fuckin' soap!" Rick then busted out laughing, curling over holding his stomach.

"Out.. Get out, Grimes." 

"You know what happens in prison when someone drops the soap?" Rick jokingly laughed harder and looked at Daryl. 

"Damnit, Grimes. It's not funny! Get out!" Daryl then laughed sweetly.

"Make me, Dixon" Rick said leaning away from the counter standing infront of the opened shower curtain looking at Daryl.

Daryl smiled to himself, knowing for some reason that Rick wasn't going to leave. 

"Fine, if you ain't gon' leave, then get in" Daryl smirked then pulled the curtain back a little bit more revealing his nakedness more and instantaneously pulled the older man into the shower with him, showing him that he was interested in more than friendship and brotherhood.

Rick concured as he stood in-front of Daryl feeling the hot water falling on-top of both of them. 

"Hmm. What now?" Rick muttered as he was soaked again, smirking down at Daryl.

Daryl chuckled and then lifted the older man's shirt taking it off and throwing it out of the shower and looked into Rick's eyes lustfully. He then watched him intently waiting for his reaction to what he'd just done, and he recieved the 'go ahead' look that the 'Grimes' had always given to the group. 

"Rick? You know.. You know that I am uh. how do I say this?"

"Daryl, I know.. and I know that I am more than willing to experience this with you."

"You're the one that you wanted me to impress?" Daryl scoffed.

"Perhaps. I see the way you look at me, and have since the first day I met you. I have recently come to discover that.. I may just want you the way that you want me." 

Hearing those words from the man that more than attractive to Daryl had made him smile and he looked up at him before sucking lightly on the sensitive skin just below his ear. 

"Fuck.." Rick groaned lightly in pleasure.

"mhm." Daryl cooed the older gentleman, feeling himself grow harder.

"The water.. is cold.." Rick groaned in disbelief.

"I can fix that.." Daryl smirked and then turned the water off, getting out of the shower as he then watched Rick take his hand through his soaked hair. "Take them off, leave them in here, and we're then gon' go to my bedroom."

Rick smirked at how Daryl can go from being the quiet hunter to the dominant in less that a few seconds. He then gently placed his hand on Daryl's side and kissed him gently murmuring his assent as he allowed him to guide him into the bedroom, his limbs still tangled with his. He could see his desire for him so clearly etched on his face that it made him wonder where he’d hid it for so long. He led the older gentleman who was no naked to his bed and guided him to lay down on the bed as he climbed up ontop of him gently as their body heat was erupting through them both. He gently kissed the older man awaiting the okay to use his tongue. After a few moments for Rick to get used to kissing another alpha male, he opened his mouth up and allowed Daryl to sneak his tongue into his mouth. They laid there with their hard members pressed onto one anothers as the younger man grinded gently against Rick and as their kissing picked up, Rick was wanting more of the sweltering kisses with Daryls soft tongue massaging all around his mouth. 

As they kept making out Rick began to grab onto Daryl's back.

"No. Don't touch my back." 

"Daryl, I know all about your scars.."

"I don't like being touched.."

"Your scars are the reason you're the man that you are today. I know that they're a reminder for you but I think that they've made you better. I can't imagine life without you as my brother and the man that I want by my side."

"Please.. Rick.." Daryl pleaded as his eyes were closed reliving his past with each scar on his back.

"Okay. I won't until you tell me that I can."

Daryl let out a sigh of relief and began kissing Rick's neck softly and began rummaging through his bed-side table.

"Whatre you doin?"

"Gettin' this." Daryl smiled and then held the bottle of lube above Rick's face. "But i'll only use it if you want me to go that far with this."

Without hesitation, Rick pulled Daryl down into a smothering, heated kiss leaving them breathless when Daryl pulled away.

"Roll ov'r" 

Rick obliged and was now on his stomach with his head facing the window. Daryl smiled to himself and smacked the older gentlemans ass leaving a red impression and then rubbed it gently after hearing the light moan seeping out of Rick's mouth. He then lubed his finger and rubbed in a circle at Rick's entrance making him jump.

"It's just my finger, 'ya need ta relax man." Daryl cooed. "Do you know how this works?"

"I think I have an idea.. Just cause I was a Sheriff's Deputy in a small country-fied town don't mean I'm stupid."

"Not what I was sayin', Prick.." Daryl rolled his eyes as he then seeped his index finger into Rick and felt him tighten up around his one finger. "Relax, Grimes."

"I am.. relaxed.. Caught me by surprise.."

"Trust me? Cause I need to make sure you're ready for me.. which means, I sorta have to do this first.."

"I'm fine."

"Mhm." 

Daryl then added another finger and began slightly moving them inside of Rick to let him get adjusted first before he went any further.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Rick moaned deeply.

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you or pressure you into going this far.."

Rick annoyed at Daryl for being to cautious slammed back against Daryl's fingers and they went further in which made him moan out loudly even more. Daryl then chuckled softly and took that as a sign that he could presume. 

"I assume, you're good then?"

"Dixon.."

"Okay, okay."

Daryl smiled and leaned down and began moving his fingers back and forth inside the older gentleman as he then began kissing his neck and biting his ear and then got too carried away and was licking the inside of his ear.

"Stop it.." Rick laughed as it tickled his ear.

"Sorry." Daryl smiled against his ear and pushed his fingers deeper inside of Rick who groaned out and leaned his head back towards Daryl. "Whatcha wantin' there, Grimes? That mouth's open.."

Rick smiled and pulled Daryl's head to him and landed a heated kiss on the man's lips making Daryl speed up, making the older man moan against his lips in a praising more.

"Do you want me to get off like this?" Daryl whispered in-between kisses.

"I.. want.. to.. feel you.." Rick groaned 

"Yer sure?"

Rick nodded and looked into his eyes and watched him check the baby monitor.

"Judith's still asleep. So I have time to go full throttle." Daryl smirked and kissed the man. "Get on yer knees.."

Rick did what he was told and had his ass in the air and waited as Daryl lubed his hard member and felt the tip of his cock on his entrance.

"Breathe, sweetheart. Relax."

"I'm okay. I'm ready"

"We'll see."

Daryl smiled and gently eased into Rick from behind and stayed there for a moment allowing the older man below him to get adjusted to him as he made him moan out. He then began thrusting gently but deeply as he pressed onto Rick's hipbones.

"Oh.. fuck.." 

"Does this feel good?"

"Better than good.. I love feeling you.."

Daryl moaned and thrusted deeper and harder into the man becoming breathless as he was leaned around and rubbing Rick's cock.

"Oh.. Daryl.." 

"That's it, sweetheart"

"I'm gon' come.." 

"The come.. I'm in sync with you, remember. Since day one.." Daryl smirked leaving kisses on his back.

Rick groaned and felt the knot in his lower stomach tightening and the wetness oozing out all over his chest as Daryl kept pumping him as he was thrusting and grunting out loud.

"I'ma come.." 

"I want to feel you. I need you.." Rick sweetly moaned.

"Fuck.. Fuck me.." 

Daryl then began to thrust harder and deeper into Rick until he blew a huge load into Rick and pulled out collapsed down beside Rick who was lying next to him.

"So?" 

"Why's ya' always got' talk.."

"I may just like to hear you talk."

"Stop it." Daryl laughed.

"So?"

"So what, Grimes?"

"What was that?"

"You tell me"

"No, you tell me"

"Why's you got' be so damn stubborn."

"Cause that's what you like about me.." Rick smirked and winked at the man who was leaning on his arm.

"Sometims.." 

"And the other times?"

"You're too righteous sometimes. Sometimes, you need to be shown that you can't always get what you want.."

"So?"

"So what, Grimes." Daryl sighed, irritated at being put on the spot.

"What is this?"

"You tell me, prick. I ain't repeatin' myself again. Not playin' this game."

Rick smiled at how cute the younger man was being. He leaned over and kissed Daryl gently on his lips and eased in with tongue.

"I want this.. All of this."

"I ain't sure you can handle all this.."

"Oh, but I sure think I can and I'm goin' to"

Daryl smiled softly taking his hand through Rick's curly hair and then watched Judith on the baby monitor.

"Daddy duty calls."

"If she ain't crying.. she's fine." 

"You keeping me in this bed?" Rick smirked.

"As long as I can, daddy Grimes."

"Oh good god.. Ya know payback is a bitch?"

"I guess the payback is what you're gon' do to me"

Rick smiled enthusiastically and climbed on-top of Daryl as they began going for round two.


End file.
